Broken
by Bluewulf101
Summary: The legend goes that every twenty years, two newborn wolves will be choosen to have the blue and red spirit. Helping the balance of the wolves to survive. It's been twenty years now and two wolves will be picked. But what if there was something to happen to one of the two wolves? Will it cause war? Or something far much worse...
1. Chapter 1

Everything change, the day since Kate married Humphrey and Garth married Lilly. Alphas and Omegas

Kate and Humphrey sat on a tall rock, looking up in the night. The stars were shining and the moon was seen miles away. Is was their second date together ever since they got married. And they were enjoying it.

"This is so relaxing." Kate said, being away from her duties.

"Yea, making jokes is not that easy." Her mate said.

"Really? You make it look like jokes can be made by anyone." Kate said.

"Nah, only talented ones can do it." Humphrey said. He looked up in the night sky. "The stars are so beautiful. Which reminds me of you." Humphrey rubbed his head against Kate.

Kate giggled. "Hey, Humphrey."

"Yea?"

"Have you ever thought, of, you know...having our own pups?" Kate asked.

"Pups? Our own pups?!"

Kate nodded.

"Sounds great to me!"

"Really? You don't mind?" Kate snuggled closer to her mate.

"Not at all. Having mini Humphrey's is perfect!"

"Oh, Humphrey. You never change." Kate said.

* * *

Kate found her sister the next day, ready to tell her the exciting news.

Lilly was with five pups, looking after each one until their parents come from their work and pick them up.

"Hey Lilly." Kate said, walking up to her.

"Hello." Lilly said.

"You look busy." Kate said, she saw two running around them, and the three being playful and tackling each other. "And where is Garth?"

"Not at all. I can handle these pups just fine. And Garth is out patrolling the pack." Lilly said. "Was there something you need to ask me?"

"No, just came here to see you. And that I have some good news." Kate said. Sitting next to her sis.

"What is it?"

"Me and Humphrey have agreed that we are gonna have pups soon." Kate said.

"Your pregnant?!" Lilly gasped.

"No!" Kate said. "Well not yet, but soon." Kate said.

"Oh, well, I'm so happy for you." Lilly said, smiling at her.

"Yea. Hey, aren't you and Garth gonna have pups." Kate asked.

"Well..." Lilly chuckled nervously. "Um..." She started curling her tail. "Um, I never asked him."

"Why not? You guys would be great parents." Kate said. "You handle these guys so well." Looking at the group of pups.

"Well, I do want my own pups. But..."

"But?"

"I'm to scared." Lilly said. Looking down at the ground.

"Huh?" Kate moved closer to Lilly and put her paw on her back. "What's the matter?"

"What if Garth doesn't want pups? That is why I'm to scared to ask him." Lilly said.

"Hey, you never know. He might be thinking the same thing." Kate comforted her little sis.

"Um, yea. Maybe your right." Lilly said, showing a little smile.

"Lilly!" One of the pups called her.

"Yes?" Lilly replied.

"Look at what I can do." The pup said. Kate and Lilly watched as the pup opened it's mouth and tried to eat another pup.

"No! Don't do that!" Lilly said. Stopping the pup.

"But-"

"Sorry. But we are not allowed um, to eat each other." Lilly said. "Those are the rules in the pack."

"Can you tell us a story?" Another pup asked.

"Um, what kind of story do you want?" Lilly asked.

"That story, the one with um, the two wolves um...the red and blue."

"Oh that one." Lilly said. "I told you that a story to many times."

"You been telling them the legend story?" Kate said. Every wolf knows the legend story. But most wolves didn't believe it while some others believed in it.

"That story is the best!" The first pup said.

"Yea, so awesome!" The other pups said.

"Okay, let me tell you one more time," Lilly said. "Five thousands years ago. The two first wolves were born. One held the blue spirit, containing,wisdom, courage and harmony. And the other held the red spirit, which contain, madness, greediness and sadness. The two wolves were called the Guardians. The ones that balance all the wolves. The blue spirit wolf was named Paradise and the other Moon."

"Paradise was a beautiful wolf, her coat was silver with those bright blue eyes. And Moon who was handsome with the black fur and those dark red eyes."

"Over the past, Paradise and Moon worked together to balance the wolves. But Paradise and Moon got to tired, they decide to choose two newborn wolves every twenty years. One will hold the red spirit while the other will hold the blue spirit. And that's how wolves are still alive. All started will Paradise and Moon."

"It's just a legend that's not real." Kate said.

But the pups didn't think so. "That's so cool! I wish I was one of them!"

"You never know, it could be." Lilly said.

Kate shooked her head. "Sorry, Lilly. But I don't believe things like that." Kate walked off.

"It's been twenty years now." Lilly said to herself, watching Kate walked off.

* * *

**My first story on A&O**

**Hope you like it. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kate, I'm so proud of you." Winston said.

"Thanks dad," Kate said. They were talking together, including Humphrey and Eve. Kate was a week pregnant and she and Humphrey were both proud.

Eve was glaring down at Humphrey, "we all know who's fault that is."

"Mom, he didn't force me." Kate said. "We both agreed to have pups."

"Humphrey nodded, gulping a bit.

"Oh, I have something important to tell." Winston said. "Me and Eve are no longer leaders of the pack."

"What!" Kate gasped. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Whatever is was. I didn't do it." Humphrey said.

"No, nothing is wrong." Winston said. "You twop are now the leaders of the pack."

"Um..." Kate was not sure of all this.

"The rule is, that if the leaders oldest daughter or son wife's is an adult and gets pregnant. They take over." Winston explained.

'And now, this cave is yours." Eve said. Looking at her old cave.

"But where will you guys go?" Humphrey asked.

"Don't worry, we already found a cave for ourselves." Winston said. "And now that you two are leaders, tonight, you two will have to make a speech for the rest of the pack. That they will know that you two are the new leaders. The pack is meeting at the howling rock. Waiting for the pack leaders."

"Seems good to me." Humphrey said. "Right, Kate?"

"Yea, it sure is." Kate said. "But isn't Garth and Lilly going to be leaders too?"

"No, not yet. When Lilly gets pregnant, then they too, will be leaders."

"But don't get any ideas about controlling the pack!" Eve growled at Humphrey.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Hmm, you haven't thought of it yet." Eve mumbled. "Nevermind."

"Mum, please be nice." Kate said.

"Anyway, we will be going." Winston said.

"Okay, bye." Kate said.

* * *

_Come on Lilly! I have to ask him! _ Lilly watched Garth in the distance. Talking to some other wolves and they seem to be having a good time.

_Hmm, maybe some other time _thought Lilly. Garth seems to happy and what if having pups was a bad idea?

Lilly sighed, hanging her head low.

"Hey, whats the matter?"

Lilly looked up and saw Garth smiling down at her.

"Oh, hey Garth."

"Something wrong? You look upset." Garth said.

"No, there's nothing wrong at all." Lilly lied.

"Okay, do you want to come to the hunting grounds?" Garth asked.

"Um, not today." Lilly said. "I need to speak to my sister about something."

"Um, okay. You know where to find me."

Kate watched the pack, from her cave. Humphrey was busy playing with his mates. She then saw her sister running towards her.

"Hey, Lilly!" Kate smiled.

"Hi," Lilly said.

"What brings you here?" Kate asked, jumping down from her cave and onto the ground.

"I still haven't told Garth." Lilly said.

"It's been a week and you still didn't ask him?" Kate said. "Well, let's go have a walk and we will talk about it."

"Okay." Lilly said.

Kate and Lilly went in the woods.

"Having pups of your own is a good idea. Garth will surely agree." Kate said.

"And there's another thing. I'm afraid of giving birth." Lilly said.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Remember what mum said about birth. She said it hurts ten out of ten."

"Oh, the pain will be worth it!" Kate tried to smile but really. She now kinda afraid of the pain. But something caught her eye. It was a wolf, standing on a log. The wolf was a female, white fur and bright blue eyes. Not to mention, her hair was beautiful and it touched her shoulders and her tail was long and spread out like a blanket and nearly touched the ground. The she-wolf was looking back at her.

But what concerns Kate, that the she-wolf was not part of the pack. The only wolf in the pack that has white fur was Lilly.

"Do you see her?" Kate asked her sister. Not taking her eyes off the beautiful wolf.

"See who? There is no one around." Lilly looked around. Couldn't she see the wolf?

"The wolf standing on the log." Kate said.

Lilly looked at where the log was. "There's no wolf standing there."

"Can you not see her?"

"Her? What are you talking about?"

"Hello?" Kate called out to the stranger. "What's your name?"

"Kate? This is not funny. Stop it." Lilly said.

Kate looked at Lilly and then looked back. The wolf was now gone.

* * *

**It's short, yes I know.**

**But enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, we should celebrate! With our two new leaders of the pack!" Winston said, Kate and Humphrey sat on a tall rock, with the whole pack cheering at them and howling.

"Good speech!" Winston said to both of the new leaders.

"Congrats." Tony said, joining Eve and Winston with the new pack leaders, Garth and Lilly went and join too.

The pack was howling and chatting, spreading them selves to enjoy the night. With the moon up high and stars shining brightly. After a while. The small group was chatting, while besides Lilly, who sat silently.

Kate was oddly quiet.

"Kate? Hello?" Humphrey waved his paw in front of his mates face.

"Oh, what?" Kate snapped back to reality.

"You have been quiet lately." Humphrey said.

"Have I? Um." Kate couldn't get the white wolf out of her mind. She saw her, but Lilly was with her and she didn't see anything. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Anyway, I want to enjoy the night!" Tony said. He then howled, his howling raising in the sky.

Winston and Eve joined in.

Then Garth and Humphrey. Lilly wasn't too sure, but she had enough to confidence and did a small howl.

Kate was about to howl but the wind blew and she turned around. And on top of another rock, there was the white wolf she saw earlier. Standing straight, with her hair flying with the wind. Looking down at Kate.

"It's her." Kate said.

The others stop howling and looked at Kate.

"What?" Garth said.

"The white wolf." Kate said. "She's standing right there!" She pointed at the wolf.

"Kate, no one is standing there." Humphrey said.

"How come you can't see?" Kate asked. "Is it only just me?"

"Sweetie, just let it go." Eve said.

"No! She is right there!" Kate said. The stranger then turned, walking away.

"Wouldn't that the unborn pups talking?" Humphrey whispered to Winston and Winston shrugged.

"I'm going after her." Kate said, and jumped off the rock and took off.

"Kate! Wait!" Humphrey said. Watching his mate run off.

"Maybe give her time alone." Garth said. "Anyway, me and Lilly need to get back to our cave."

Kate ran straight in the woods, looking around. Not stopping for a second. But after a few minutes, Kate stopped. She couldn't find her.

"But it's not that late," Humphrey said.

Lilly was planning on going back to the cave with Garth and ask him for question she always wanted to ask. And hopefully he would say yes.

"I know, but Lilly wants to go." Garth said.

_What am I doing? What if Garth wants to hang out here instead of our cave? Maybe I'm just ruining his fun. _Lilly thought.

"Oh, um you don't have to come with me. I can find my own way home." Lilly said.

"Wha-" Garth looked at her.

"It's fine. You enjoy your time here. I will go back to our den."

"Do you want me or your mother to go with you." Winston ask his daughter.

"No, thanks. I'm old enough to find my way. Thank you, good-bye." Lilly said, and she walked off to her den.

"Is something is bothering her?" Winston ask Garth.

"Not sure, she's been super shy around me mostly after we became mates." Garth said.

"You haven't been rude to you, have you?" Eve started to growl.

"No, I haven't. I would never do that." Garth said.

Lilly looked at the dark woods, it's so dark. She forgot how scared she can be when she's alone at night.

"Come on Lilly. Time to toughen up." She whispered to herself. She slowly started walking.

An owl hooted, Lilly gasped and her tail went between her legs. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Lilly." A whisper was heard behind her.

She turned and saw a four-legged creäture walking very slowly in the shadows. She screamed.

"Hey, hey. Lilly it's me." Garth came out of the shadows.

Lilly gulped. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"No, that was I trying to do actually. I know you get scared easily, so I was trying to approach without giving you are heart attack." Garth said.

"I thought you were back at the, um."

"Kate came back to Humphrey and there is never a chance I would leave you at night." Garth said. "Come on, let's go."

When Lilly and Garth were back at their den. Garth layed down with Lilly.

"Uh, Garth there is something I want to ask you." Lilly said.

"Yea? What is it?" Garth smiled at her.

"Do-do y-you want um p-parths, uh, I mean pups." Lilly said, looking away from Garth. Waiting to hear the answer.

"It would be like my dream coming true." Garth said.

Lilly gasped and smiled and looked back at her mate. "Really!?"

"Yea, I always wanted pups running around our paws." Garth rubbed his head against his mate.

"Oh, I'm so glad! I'm thought you were going to say no." Lilly said.

"Why would you think that?" Garth questioned.

"Because I'm...Lilly?" Lilly didn't know what she just said, but Garth was chuckling.

"You may be shy and quiet but you always make me laugh." Garth licked Lilly on the cheek.

Lilly started doing a small giggle and somehow she ended up on her back with Garth on top of her.

"How bout we make this night very interesting." Garth said in a deep sexy voice.

* * *

**Hold it! Hold it!**

**We all know what Lilly and Garth are about to do...**

**I just want this story to say T rated. Have your imagination to do all the M rated stuff XD **

**Yes! I updated early! Again...**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been weeks after the new leaders was announce, Kate and Humphrey. Kate was now close to giving birth and could go in labor at any time. With that, she had to stay in the cave until the time comes. Humphrey was kind and stayed with her everyday, entertaining her with his jokes. Also the strange white she-wolf seem to never came back, the last Kate saw her was at the howling rock. And then after a while, Kate slowly forgotten about it. Now excited for her pups.

As the Lilly and Garth. Lilly got pregnant after the night with her and Garth. She knew that she would give birth in a week after Kate. Which also now makes Lilly and Garth leaders too, Lilly build a little confidence. Knowing the responsibilities she will have with her unborn pups.

Now as the pack grew excited, with Kate could go in labor at any day and Lilly is going to give birth next week.

(Night)

Humphrey slept peacefully in the cave. Until he heard screaming.

Humphrey woke up and looked at his mate. Kate was screaming. She was clutching her stomach.

"Kate! Are you alright?" Humphrey nudged Kate.

"The-it- they are coming!" Kate manage to say.

"Wha-! I need to get your parents!" Humphrey panicked.

"No, I need you." Kate said. "Pups, need to..." And she screamed.

"Kate, take a deep breath." Humphrey said. Holding his mates paw.

Kate did what she was told, trying hard to calm down.

"I heard screaming!" Eve came running in with Winston.

"Kate's giving birth." Humphrey said.

"Out of the way!" Eve said. Pushing Humphrey away and helped her daughter.

Winston stood back with Humphrey. Everyone knows Eve is the expert with giving birth. And you wouldn't want to get in her way when she is doing her job.

After a while, something made Humphrey smile. That one noise.

A tiny pup.

Near Kate back legs was a tiny pup.

"It's a boy." Eve confirmed. The first pup was light grey and looked like just like Humphrey. With it's two front legs all white and had dark black fur running along the pups back.

Then another pup was born. It was a girl this time. It had the same coat like Kate but it's paws were black and had black tips on the ear.

"One more is coming out!" Eve said. Ready to help Kate push it out.

Kate started to scream more and her breathing was fast. But it would be all worth it for her pups.

"Another girl. And that's it." Eve said. The last pup was white with a little silver fur running down her back and tail.

Now all the three pups was sucking milk from their mom.

Kate was tired but she looked at her pups. "They are all so beautiful." She said.

"So happy for you." Winston said.

"Don't forget to name them," Eve added.

"That's right." Humphrey said. Sitting down next to his mate. "What should we name the first one?"

"He looks just like you." Smiled Kate.

"We should leave those two with their new pups." Winston whispered to Eve and Eve nodded and they both walked out of the cave.

"I told you, there is gonna be a mini me." Humphrey said. "We should name him, um, Runt."

"That sounds like a great name." Kate said. "Probably gonna be up to no good like you." She joked. "And what should we named the one that's looks like me?"

"Hmm, how about..." Humphrey thought for a minute. "Anna."

"Suits her." Kate said. But she looked at the white pup.

Humphrey too looked at the white pup. "It's kinda weird how she is white."

"Yea, not us two has white fur." Kate agreed.

"Well, it does not matter. As long as she healthy and happy." Humphrey said. Rubbing his head with Kate.

"She should be named Snow." Kate said. "She has the fur of snow."

"Good name." Humphrey said. "Runt, Anna and Snow. Perfect."

The night after that. The whole pack knew that Kate and Humphrey had pups. Bu

(A month later...)

Kate and Humphrey thought they would have a happy life with all three of the pups.

But something was wrong.

It's Snow. The pup that Kate and Humphrey thought Snow would be healthy and happy. But turns out that they were wrong.

Snow was weak, she barely open her eyes. And apprently one eye is white and the other was light blue. This means that Snow was born half blind, but that is not the main problem.

Snow barely drinks milk, or eats anything. She hardly walked and move unlike her brother and sister who always played around. And her breathing was very slow and she hadn't talked yet. Anna and Runt are now talking. Kate and Humphrey didn't know what was wrong. Snow started to go weak the day after she was born and has been like this ever since.

Kate and Humphrey were worried that Snow won't make it.

"Come on, Snow." Kate said. Nudging Snow to get up. "Please be okay."

Humphrey watched her mate try her best to comfort Snow. But it was no use.

"Hello?"

Humphrey saw Garth and Lilly standing at the front of the cave. "Oh, hey guys."

Suddenly two pups were running in the cave. Ready to play with their cousins.

Runt and Anna saw them and tackled and started a playful war.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Anna said. Wagging her tail.

"Oh yea? We'll see." Growled Danny.

"I see you got Danny and Crystal." Humphrey said. The two twin pups. The two looked very alike, mixed with red and white fur. But Danny had white fur on all his paws while Crystal had black paws. Making them easy to tell apart. And they both and green eyes like their father.

"Couldn't leave them home." Lilly said. "They get into trouble all the time when we are not watching them."

"Anyway, how is Snow doing?" Garth asked.

"Not good." Kate said. Kate licked Snow and held her in her paws.

Garth and Lilly walked in and looked at Snow.

"I feel so sorry for you." Lilly said.

"It's okay. It's my fault." Kate said.

"Kate, it was never your fault." Humphrey said. "We were just unlucky."

"I don't know if I should say this, but, um, wolves are saying that Snow may need to be...put down." Garth said.

"What?" Kate looked at Garth.

"Wolves are saying Snow may be suffering and that she needs to be put down and be out of her misery." Garth said. "I don't like that idea of it. But I think it's the best to do for Snow."

Humphrey looked at Snow. "She will get better."

"We can't just end a pup's life. Her life is just starting." Kate said.

"But do you really want Snow to suffer everyday?" Lilly spoke up.

Kate sighed, Lilly did have a point. Even she wanted Snow to live, but suffering everyday it something that she never wanted for her pups. "Tomorrow, if Snow is still sick. Then she will be..."

Humphrey sighed.

"Okay." Nodded Garth, he called his pups and he left and Lilly looked back and sighed and followed her mate.

Eve and Winston saw Garth and his family left the cave.

"How did they take it?" Winston asked Garth.

"Kate said, if Snow is still sick tomorrow. Snow would you know." Garth said.

"We know." Winston nodded.

"But, I doubt Snow will suddenly be all better tomorrow." Eve said.

"Mom, don't sound so mean." Lilly said. "Gotta have faith in Snow."

"We all do." Winston said.

Lilly and Garth went back to their cave.

Garth watched his pups following their mom.

"Lilly, I need to do my alpha duties. Can you take care of the pups?"

"Yea, sure." Lilly nodded.

Lilly watched her two twin pups play around with each other.

But Snow was on her mind. _Can't help feel guilty for Kate and Humphrey. Snow. Please be better. It's not fair for you to be sick Snow._

"Snow." Lilly whispered to herself.

"How come we never play with Snow."

Lilly saw Danny at her paws.

"Snow, well she is sick." Lilly said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Crystal asked, getting curious.

"Well-"

"Someone said Snow was gonna be put down." Danny said. "What does that mean?"

"Uh, eh." Lilly can't lie to her pups. And she can't tell them the truth, it would crush their feelings. "Hey, let's play a game!"

(Night...)

Snow was lying next to her mother. While Runt and Anna was sleeping on Humphrey's back.

The leaves suddenly started flying with the wind. The trees talking and the wind whispers.

Snow opened her good eye. She looked outside, a soft voice was calling her.

Snow was now full awake. She slowly walked away from her mother. Careful not to wake her up. Snow went outside the cave, her legs were a bit asleep. But she still kept on walking.

She saw blue. A blue light. It was floating around Snow, it was shaped round and had weird symbols on it.

Then she a wolf coming towards her.

"Hello Snow." It's soft voice entered Snow's head.

(Next day...)

Kate looked at Snow, she was still the same. Except she was opening her eyes more now.

"She's still sick?" Humphrey asked. Looking down at his daughter.

"Afraid so." Kate said. She was scared for what she had to faced today. "I don't think I can do it." Kate whispered.

"Kate, you don't have to do it." Humphrey said. "We will get somebody else to do it for us."

"Please, I'm getting better."

Humphrey looked at Snow. Snow was looking at him, the first time ever that he and Kate heard her voice.

"Did you hear that? She talked." Kate said.

"Mommy. Daddy." Snow said. Her voice was weaked but it was a start.

Anna and Runt joined their parents.

"Snow?" Anna nudged her sister.

"Ow." Snow mumbled.

"Anna, I think Snow is still sick. But I think she is starting to heal." Humphrey said. Smiling.

* * *

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

Humphrey was right, Snow did started heal.

Kate and Humphrey didn't care how she is healing, they were just glad that Snow was getting better.

But the problem is not over yet. Snow was still weak, she can't walk straight, with her half blind it was a problem too. But Winston said the Snow should be feeling all better when she is a nearly an adult.

Snow barely goes out of the den, with her being still weak. She can easily catch a cold or a disease. Anna and Runt didn't really play with her, they were always playing outside. With Snow watching them, they seem so happy.

But one day...(after two months when she was starting to heal)

"Hey, where is Snow?" Kate asked her mate.

"She went to her favourite 'spot'" Humphrey answered.

"On the day that Anna leaves to go to Alpha School?" Kate sighed.

"I think Snow needs some time to think and have a little fresh air." Humphrey comforted his mate. "Snow barely goes outside."

"We don't want her to get sick again." Kate said. "Me and Anna are leaving soon. I hope to see you after winter." Kate kissed Humphrey and she looked at Runt behind Humphrey. "And I'll miss you too, Runt."

"Don't go!" Runt said. Hugging her leg.

"Sweetie, I'll be here again after winter. I have to go with Anna to Alpha School to get her trained up." Kate said.

"Is your mother coming with you?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes. She is the leader of the Alpha School anyway." Kate said. "And soon I will take over, in a few more years.

Anna walked in the den. "Mom! Grandma said we can go now!"

"Coming!" Kate said. She looked back at Humphrey. "Keep on eye on a two pups."

"Will do!" Humphrey promised.

"And, Runt." Kate looked at her son. "Make sure daddy doesn't get in any trouble."

"Yep!"

* * *

Somewhere else...

A pup wander around his pack. His name was Trent. He had dark brown fur mixed with black. His dark brown eyes was looking for someone. His brother.

He found his brother, sitting on a hill. Looking at the far away mountains. His brother name was Akane.

Akane heard his brother coming and turned his head a bit so he can just see Trent from the corner of his eye. He had dark black fur with reddish-brown eyes.

"You didn't come to our mothers funeral." Trent said.

"And?" Akane showing no expression.

"Your not even sad that our mother is gone!?" Trent growled.

"It's called life. Someone is born, and then someone dies. Its how life goes." Akane said.

Trent and other wolves wondered how Akane always say something about torture or sadness. No wolf told him about these things, no even his family.

"You seem happy about wolves dieing." Trent said. _He always looks like he has no emotion inside of him. Like that time, when I saw him killing a bunch of birds. But that day I saw him doing his killing, I swear his was eyes were glowing a bit._

Akane turned his head full to looked at Trent straight in the eye. "Your soul is over flowing with tears. You should be careful." Akane said and he turned back to look at the mountains. He could sense someone far away.

* * *

Snow watched the cloud move, she was standing on a hill. Not to far away from the pack.

She felt so different from the other wolves. But she didn't mind, she just wanted wolves to be happy. But she doesn't know why she is feeling happiness from wolves...

* * *

**I suck at long chapters...and I feel like I'm doing no good with this story.**

**Anyway, I try my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

Snow looked down at the snow. It was winter, the first time Anna and Runt first time to see snow.

Runt was...eating snow like it tasted yummy.

"Runt? Why you eating snow?" Humphrey asked.

"Snow taste like nothing. It's awesome." Runt said.

"Well, be careful." Humphrey had to look after his two pup since Kate and Anna went to Alpha School. And that he had to take care of them for the whole winter.

"Yellow snow!" Runt said, running towards the yellow 'snow' beside a tree.

"Yellow?" Humphrey looked and gasped. "Runt, put the yellow snow down! That is something that you should never eat!"

While Humphrey was dealing with Runt, Snow went further into the forest. Looking around, winter was so beautiful. If only she could see winter with both of her eyes.

Two crows perched on a tree, right above Snow, looking down at her.

Snow ignored the crows and continued to move on.

"When is she going to remember that she has the blue spirit?" One of the crows said. This crow had bright blue eyes.

The other crow had dark red eyes. They too didn't have any spirits. And they only _look _like crows. "Paradise had to wipe out the memory of being one of the chosen one and of holding the blue spirit. But I don't know when she will have the memory back."

"If she wasn't to 'sick' and weak when she was weeks old, she would never lost her memory." The blue-eyed crow said.

"But having the memory of being the chosen one would be too much for Snow. And she wouldn't have survived." The other crow said.

Snow was at a creek. She suddenly heard a loud bang somewhere. It wasn't loud, but can be still head. It must not be far away.

Snow sniffed, a weird smell crossed her nose. She followed of where she heard the loud bang.

"Aww, dad! Why can't I eat the yellow snow?" Runt complained.

"The only wolves that can eat yellow snow if the wolves that made it in the first place." Humphrey said.

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand when you are older." Humphrey looked around. "Where is Snow?"

"I think she ran away." Runt said.

"What! Kate is gonna kill me! Come on, I think I can catch her scent." Humphrey started smelling on the ground, with Runt following his lead.

While with Snow.

She was closed to the stranger smell, she in the alley. But suddenly a black she-wolf appeared. She had her most of her fur covered in blood and seem to be wounded.

Snow wasn't seen since she didn't know herself that she was blending in with the snow with her white fur.

The black she-wolf was at the top of the cliff, but she jumped down on the rocks and onto the ground. She was carrying something black with a little patch of white. She looked behind her as if someone was following her. She hid the thing she was carrying behind a rock and ran off and at that time.

A man with a gun appeared on the cliff. He looked around and then left.

Snow didn't know what happene. But she walked slowly to where the she-wolf hid that thing she was carrying.

She looked at saw a another pup. The same age as her. The pup was breathing heavily and it's eyes were closed. It had a scar on its cheek.

"Snow! There you are!" Humphrey came running towards her with Runt.

"This one is lost." Snow said. Stepping away from the other pup.

Humphrey saw the pup. "He's alone?"

"An older wolf hid this one here. Then it ran away and a two-legged creäture come looking but it left." Snow told her dad.

Humphrey knew what the situation was. "Lets take this pup back to the pack."

Winston sighed, he looked at the pup sleeping on some leaves. "So your saying, his mother was...you know."

Humphrey shrugged. "When Snow told me. Sounded like a mother was trying to get her son to safety from a hunter. I don't know if the mother made it."

"Well, if the mother is alive. She would come back for her pup. But you have a strong scent, so I guess that she will smell your scent and come here. And get her pup back."

"And if the mother doesn't come back?"

"I know someone who would take this pup in. She could take care of him."

Humphrey understood. "Couldn't leave that pup alone in the winter cold."

"I know. You have a kind heart."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Humphrey. It's so nice of you letting me stay in your den until Garth comes back from teaching at Alpha School." Lilly said.

"No worries." Humphrey said. He and Lilly were in Humphrey's den. Snow was resting. She caught a cold again and Runt was Crystal was sleeping next to her mother and Danny and Runt were chatting together and laughing. "It's nice to have someone with me. I was kinda getting lonely without another adult."

"A den full of omegas." Lilly said. "Kinda feels funny." Lilly will always be opened to Humphrey, she used to look up at Humphrey when she was a pup and that what made her choice to become an omega, Lilly saw Humphrey as a silly brother of hers.

"Um, not all of us are omegas." Humphrey whispered. "Snow, well, she kinda chose to not be alpha and omega."

"Are you allowed to that?" Lilly asked.

"Hey, I am one of the leaders of the pack. And I don't want Snow to be upset."

"Then what is she gonna do when she is older?"

"I will let my pups do anything what they want to do. Um, except for blowing up the world, eating yellow snow and eating my tail." While he said that, he was glaring at Runt.

Runt sighed, "why can't I do any of those three things?"

"It's for the good of the pack...and for the world." Humphrey said.

"Not fair." Runt mumbled.

* * *

**I let a little humour in with Runt and Humphrey. Just love them two!**


	7. Chapter 7

Snow was now nearly full health, it was a week since the day she, Runt and Humphrey found the pup hidden behind the rock.

The mother never came back, so the pup that was rescued was in safe paws. Snow never got to see him again, not that she needed to see him. She had something else in mind. (Oh and she finally were able to talk more now too!)

Snow traveled off in the forest.

"Snow! Make sure you don't get too far." Humphrey said. Watching Snow from the den. "And don't eat the snow!"

Snow continued on.

Lilly walked next to him. "You sure she won't get lost?"

"She knows her way back." Humphrey replied. "She's my good little girl."

"Dad! Can me and Danny and Crystal go spy on Snow?" Runt asked.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Mom told us stories that you used to spy on her when you guys were our age!" Runt answered.

"What! She knew?" Humphrey started to blush under his fur.

"Uncle Humphrey is blushing!" Crystal said.

"No I'm not. It's just hot here."

"In the winter?" Danny questioned.

Humphrey sighed. "Fine, you guys can follow Snow. Just don't go in any trouble."

The three pups nodded and left.

"Stay safe!" Lilly shouted.

"Do you see her?" Danny asked. All the three pups were watching Snow walking and the next minute she was gone.

"No, she just went." Runt said. "Maybe an alien took her."

"Or the ugly santa." Danny added.

"Boys, never different from one another." Crystal mumbled. "She probably knew we were spying on her and she ran off."

"Danny, look at what you did. You scared Snow with your ugly face." Runt said.

"If your saying that, then that means that you haven't seen your face." Chuckled Danny.

"Hey, I _know _I have a beautiful face." Runt smirked.

"Shut it. We have to look for Snow." Crystal said.

"I'm here."

The three pups turned to see Snow behind them. She wasn't mad, well the pups never seen her mad. Now that you think of it, maybe this is Snow's mad face. Just not putting much effort in it.

"How did you find ou?" Crystal asked.

"You guys weren't whispering." Snow replied.

"Your not even angry?" Danny asked.

"No." Snow replied.

"How did you get sneak behind us?" Runt asked.

Crystal grumbled, "she has the fur of Snow, dumby!"

"Ahh, that would explain her name." Danny just realise.

Crystal swear she could just throw her twin in a river.

"You guys should go back to the den." Snow said.

"What about you?" Runt asked.

"I was doing my own bussiness until you guys interrupted.." Snow answered.

"And what was it?," Crystal said. "Tell us?"

"You guys should really go back to your den." Snow said.

"Why should we go?" Danny asked.

"Theres a snowstorm coming. And it will be dangerous out here." Snow said.

"How would you know?" Runt asked.

"Just go." Snow said.

"No!" Danny said. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Please, it's to dangerous for you out here." Snow said.

"Fine, we go." Crystal said.

"I'll lead you the way home." Snow offered, but then she gasped and fell in the snow. She eyes were frozen, staring up the cold sky.

"She fainted!" Runt panicked. "She should have never gone outside!"

"We have to carry her. The snowstorm is coming!" Crystal said. She lifted Snow onto Danny's back and the trio raced home.

_I saw her, that beautiful white wolf. The one from my dreams. _Snow closed her eyes.

* * *

At another pack...

Akane sighed, a snowstorm is coming.

"Hey, Akane."

Akane turned and saw Angela sitting beside him.

"Angela, you shouldn't be outside. A snowstorm is coming." Akane said.

"I know, but I can't just leave you alone." Angela smiled. That smile that comforts Akane. Even if AKane didn't show feelings, Angela always find a way to melt his heart. Even with a single smile. Angela was a kind wolf, her fur was light grey with a patch of white on around her left eye.

"I will be fine." Akane replied.

"You know, I was surprise that you didn't go to Alpha School. But actually I'm glad you didn't go."

"Choosing one out of the two ranks is really not my thing."

"In the middle. I like it." Angela said. Unlike Akane, Trent went to Alpha School. Akane was actually glad, he knew Trent was on to him. And now he could have the whole winter without worrying about Trent watching him everyday.

"We should get going, the snowstorm is coming close." Akane said.

Angela nodded, they both walked back to their pack.

* * *

"She should be fine." Lilly said, looking at the sleeping Snow. "She probably couldn't take the cold."

"Thats good." Humphrey said. Laying down next to his daughter.

"She said something about a white wolf." Danny said.

"Yea, she was mumbling about it." Crystal said.

Humphrey sighed. "She just tired, that's all."

Lilly looked outside. "Those crows are here again."

"Crows?" Runt looked outside and spotted two crows on a branch, watching them.

"They keep coming here." Humphrey said. "Bet they are thinking they can get some scraps."

"Paradise." Snow mumbled but nobody heard her.

* * *

**Just a note, this will be a very long story.**


	8. Chapter 8

The winter went, the snow melted and the sun shining down across the lands. The cold went and the warmth came.

Akane was not a fully grown adult, his black fur stayed the same but his eyes went more reddish. Winter was over, this wasn't something Akane wasn't happy about.

If winter is over, his brother would be coming back. And who knows what they are going to do when the face each other again.

"Hey, Akane." Angela ran up to him. "Trent is back. You could go see him." She smiled.

"I don't think I really need to." Akane replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to leave the pack, I can't stay here no more." Akane looked at Angela. Hoping she will understand.

"Why do you need to leave? Can't you just stay here?"

"No, I'm sorry." Akane said. "I would be leaving in the next two days."

"Is this about your brother?"

"Angela, just let it go." Akane walked away from her.

Angela sighed. "I was hoping that one day I could make you smile." She whispered.

Trent watched from a high rock. Akane walking away from Angela.

Trent growled and slowly walked away.

* * *

"I missed you so much!" Kate rubbed her head against her mate.

"Me too." Humphrey replied.

Anna was grown up, looking like a true Alpha, just like her mom. Her black paws and black tips on her ears making her looking like a fox. But of course, she had the same coat like her mother.

Runt came running. "Hey, you miss me?" Runt said to Anna.

Anna smirked. "Maybe."

"What does that mean?" Runt asked. Runt looked like Humphrey, well nearly. His grey fur lighten and with the black fur going down his back darken. Not to mention his two front legs were white. Like he dipped his legs in milk, but he has his mothers brown eyes while Kate had green eyes, just like her uncle, Garth.

Kate smiled. "Runt, you look just like your father."

Runt nodded. "Kind of. Oh, and my father was being mean to all winter."

"Hey!" Humphrey glared at Runt.

"Hey, I don't see Snow." Kate looked around.

"Well, uh, she said she was going to be here." her mate replied.

Kate sighed. "How was Snow during winter?"

"Uh, she had a few faints and colds. But don't worry. I think she is in full health now!" Humphrey said.

A white she-wolf appeared.

Anna looked and gaped. "Who is that?"

"I believe she is the wolf that our mother gave birth too." Runt said.

"Snow?" Anna walked up to her sister. Snow was so beautiful, her white fur was something that you could stare at all day. Her silver streak was still running down her back and tail. And her light blue eye was like the blue sky and her blind eye on the right eye was white as snow.

"So, now you an Alpha." Snow said to Anna.

Anna nodded. "Yes." This was awkward, Anna didn't really spend that much time with Snow when they were young. Snow was usually sick and Anna didn't get enough time with her. But now, it feels like she is meeting someone who is completely new.

Runt smirked. "Why are you guys going awkward. I believe we are siblings."

"Anna doesn't see mE as a sibling." Snow said.

Kate was surprise that her own daughter said that and walked towards her. "Snow, how could you say that?"

"I didn't mean to sound rude. She just sees me as a another wolf of the pack. Which is fine by me." Snow replied.

"Now, now kids. Let's play nice." Humphrey joining in the conversation.

"We are not kids, dad." Anna said. "We are now full-grown adults. We all have our jobs to do." Anna glanced at Snow. "At least some of us do."

Snow narrowed her eyes at her and was about to say something until Runt came in.

"How bout we all give in and cuddle some faces." Runt randomly said.

* * *

"Okay, so you are telling us that Anna and Snow aren't getting along?" Crystal asked.

She was hanging with her twin brother and Runt. The trios were walking in the woods, nothing else better to do.

"Well, when they saw each other. They didn't smile. Anna had that death glare." Runt replied. "Anna seems so serious now."

"Maybe Anna is all serious and determined now that she is an alpha. And that she has duties now." Danny said.

"Where is Snow anyway?" Crystal asked.

"I think she is near the borders of the pack." Runt said. "Alone."

"She doesn't really like hanging out with us." Danny said.

Crystal looked at him ."How do you know?"

"Well, let's think about it. She doesn't really talked around us, she doesn't have fun with us. And we never even heard her howl."

"Maybe she is so shy to howl." Crystal suggested.

"Or maybe she can't." Danny said.

"Ugh! I'm stuck!"

Danny and Crystal looked and saw Runt stuck in a crack through a tree, his half front was facing them. "Uh, help?"

"You really need to stop trying to fit through cracks." Crystal said.

"Okay, when should I pee on you?" Danny smirked, raising his leg a bit.

"I rather you not."

Crystal sighed. "Okay, lets pull him out."

Danny sighed. "We should go back to the pack. I don't want to go to far."

The other two nodded and headed back.

The trio went to the main area where young adults go to.

Runt looked at saw Zero, the wolf that was sitting on a rock, watching other wolves.

"Why is Zero in the daylight?" Runt asked.

"Um, cause he is normal?" Danny said.

"I mean, don't Zero usually stay in the shadows. Trying to be batwolf (got it from the word batman) you know, usually going around the pack at night."

Zero had black fur, his chest was white and he was very handsome, for someone who doesn't smile and keeps his distance from the others. He was promoted to an omega. But other wolves thought that he should be an alpha considering his skills. But he never knew why he didn't go to Alpha School, but it didn't really bothered him.

* * *

But with Snow.

Snow looked around, no wolves were around. She was at a line of crossing the borders. She heard a voice singing, in a language she didn't know.

She started having images in her head.

_She was standing in the dark, but it was not completely dark. Under her paws, she stood on a symbol. A large one. _

**_(to look at the symbol my friend drew for me, look on the profile of my page and there will be a link)_**

_The symbol was light blue, bringing a little light into the darkness. Wolves started to appear outside the circle, all were glowing white with bright blue eyes. They were singing, as if they were howling but with words._

_"Paradise"_

_"Blue Spirit"_

_Suddenly all strange things started to appear in her head. And something knocked her head and she fell._

_She woke up again. But this is a place different, it was light blue. With little blue glowing things floating around._

_She sighed and got up. _

_"It's about time she remembered."_

_Snow looked behind her and two crows were on a branch that was somehow there._

_Snow sighed, "Nice to see you, Kali, Thread." _

_Kali nodded, his blue eyes starting to glow. The end of his feathers had weird marks and were glowing blue. "We are sorry that you had your memories lost."_

_"I was getting more healthy over the winter, why didn't you give me my memories back earlier?" Snow asked._

_"We had to deal with problems." Thread said, the other crow, like the blue crow. He had marks on him too and were glowing but he was glowing red. "Trent is having some trouble."_

_"Yes, his brother is catching onto to him." Kali said._

_"And you guys are doing nothing?" Snow asked._

_"It's mainly yours and Trent problem. We are just here to make sure you do what you were born for." Thread said._

_Snow sighed, "Just go and watched Trent for me." _

_Thread and Kali nodded and Snow closed her eyes._

She was back, she was still here. Her pack.

Snow narrowed her eyes, she cross the borders and headed off. But she wasn't planning on leaving, she had to deal with something.

After a while, she was standing on a rock, looking down at a different valley. A group of road wolves were gathering. They were a big pack, enough to kill any other pack.

Snow didn't bother to hide, she sat on a rock and looked down at them.

"Okay, tomorrow. We will start to attack Winston's pack, show no mercy." Said one wolf that seemed to be the leader. The leader had dark brown fur, and had black patches on his back with green eyes.

The pack smiled and chuckled at their own plan.

Snow smirked.

* * *

**Okay...**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day that Snow found the road wolves...

"Anna, have you seen your mother?" Hutch asked Anna. She was nearly down patrolling the boarders.

"No, she's out hunting." Anna said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, I could wait for your mother to come back." Hutch said.

"You can tell me. After all, I am the daughter of the leaders."

Hutch sighed. "Some alphas are smelling road wolves. They are not to far away."

"How close are they getting here?"

"Too close. I think they are planning to attack."

"Hmm, I go speak to my mother. But do send some alphas guarding the border line."

Hutch nodded and went.

Anna felt proud of herself. She thought she was doing a great job. _I feel like a leader already _Anna thought.

She went back to the den. Her father was out doing his 'peace' dance and her mother was out hunting. And who knows where Runt ran off too.

_I should wait for my mom. _Anna thought and she sat outside of her den. Looking over the pack.

Until...

"Anna."

Anna turned around and saw Cando and Snow walking up to her den.

"What is it?" Anna asked. She glanced at Snow then at Cando.

"We caught Snow, we saw her coming back to our pack. Crossing the boarders." Cando said. "I thought that I should tell your mom, but she's out hunting so I thought I could bring her to you."

Anna narrowed her eyes at Snow. "What were you doing over the borders?"

Snow didn't replied.

"Snow, what were you doing over the borders." Anna asked again, but in a deeper tone.

"Nothing at all." Snow answered.

"Cando, you can continue your duties now." Anna said.

Cando nodded and went off.

"Snow, don't you lie to me. I want to know what you were doing over the boaders." Anna said, taking a few steps forward to Snow. Face to face.

"Interesting, you finally want to know what I do." Snow said.

Anna growled a little. "Don't play with me, it's my job as an alpha to know."

"No, I will not answer to you." Snow simply said.

Anna sighed. Why does her sister have to be so stubborn. "Are you hiding something?"

Snow didn't reply. She looked past Anna's shoulders and saw a crow landing on a branch. Thread, looking like any normal crow except with his red eyes. He squawked.

"Snow?"

Snow looked at Anna.

Snow just turned around and ran off.

"Snow! Get back here!" Anna shouted.

Snow ignored her and Thread flew off and Snow followed him.

Leaving Anna watching her run off.

* * *

Angela sighed. One more day and Akane will be gone. For good. The pack didn't really care. Not even his father.

"Angela."

Angela saw Trent walking up to her.

"Trent? Is there something you need?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Akane needs you. He's injured!

"What!? Where?" Angela asked.

"In the woods, the east side. Where the creek is! He needs help!"

Angela nodded and headed off in the direction, without thinking.

Trent smirked. "Perfect."

Angela ran towards the creek and stopped. She looked around, no Akane. Just her.

"Akane?" She called out.

She heard something behind her and she turned around and saw a wolf. But it wasn't Akane. And not part of the pack.

The wolf smiled, he had black fur and green eyes.

"Hello." Said the stranger.

"Who are you?" Angela asked. "And what are you doing here? I know your not part of the pack."

"Coda. It's what my master named me." Replied the stranger. "I came here to do what my master told me to do."

"Master? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Coda chuckled and something strange was happening.

Angela watched in horror and Coda face turned into a skull and spikes started growing out of his shoulders and neck. His green turned bright red.

Suddenly Akane jumped in front of Angela.

"Akane?!" Angela was frigthened, she was shaking and felt like she could faint.

The creature eyes widened. "You carry the red spirit!"

"So what if I do. I'm not going to let you put a paw on Angela!" Akane growled. "Fallen."

The fallen smiled. "Lets make this interesting."

* * *

**Fallens, yes. A friend made creatures named Fallens. I had permission to use them :) **

**Fallens would not really be part of this story. You would learn them in the next story I will make after finish this one. :)**


End file.
